


A Whole New Level of Low

by orphan_account



Series: Yeah I Wrote Something: Tumblr Fics [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dean isn't a bully, M/M, Mention of former bullying, Misunderstandings, Short One Shot, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas had known when he transferred to this school that he'd have to put up with a few bullies, but this?! This was a whole new level of low.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New Level of Low

"Fuck you, Dean Winchester!" Cas bites out furiously. A smug satisfaction flashes through him as the taller boy's expression falls flat. Good. What the hell was he thinking, striding over here, moving right into Cas's personal space, and flirting with him in front of fucking everyone in the hallway?

Cas had known when he transferred to this school that he'd have to put up with a few bullies, but this?! This was a whole new level of low. What, did the popular jock get his kicks out of teasing the nerdy, gay kid, dangling what he could never have in front of him?

And the worst part was, Cas had thought that he was actually a nice guy. He'd shown Cas around to his classes for the first couple of days, helped him figure out the overly-complex locker combination, he'd even offered to help him study to catch up for midterms. But now, now his true colors are showing through.

"Cas—" Dean tries, but Cas cuts him off. 

"You think I don't know what this is? How this is going to go? Because I have seen Carrie way too many times not to, buddy. Ok, jocks like you don't go for nerds like me without some ulterior motive! So, no, fuck you and your perfect hair and your too-green eyes and your nice smile and your broad shoulders and your... Whatever else! You can go fuck yourself." 

Cas turns, ready to storm off, when Dean says in a voice that's just a little too hopeful, "You think I have a nice smile?" Cas huffs out an impatient breath and spins back around, finger already pointed accusingly in Dean's face. 

"And another thing! The whole nice guy act doesn—" Cas is cut off, because suddenly Dean's surging forward, fingers curling into the collar of Cas's oversized argyle sweater, and smashing their mouths together. 

When Dean pulls back, a shy smile flits across his face as he gently pushes Cas's dislodged glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "I think you have a really nice smile, too."


End file.
